Cinta seorang anak pemilik warung ramen
by miki ite
Summary: cerita singkat san sederhana tentang Ayame ichiraku yang menyimpan perasaan pada seorang pelanggannya


**Cinta seorang anak pemilik warung ramen**

** Naruto and all characters are belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

** Typo(s), a little out of character **

** Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini ada seorang pemuda tampan yang menarik perhatian ku. Ya, sebulan ini dia sudah delapan kali makan di warung ramen ayahku. Parasnya yang tampan, membuat hatiku menjerit gila dan berdebar tak karuan. Mata itu, terlalu dalam menatapku tiap kali ia memesan hakodate ramen, ramen dengan kuah rasa shio khas hakodate yang memakai bumbu keju sebagai penyedap. Ia selalu memesan hakodate ramen dengan ocha dingin. Berbeda dengan tuan hokage keenam yang biasa memesan Kagoshima ramen, ramen dengan kuah yang mempunyai rasa khas dari campuran kaldu tulang babi, kaldu tulang ayam, dan sayuran. Dan sebagai penyedap, ayahku menambahkan irisan daun bawang dalam jumlah banyak. Biasanya, ia datang diatas pukul delapan malam saat warung hampir tutup bersama lelaki berambut kuning itu. Hokage berambut kuning itu sudah sejak kecil jadi pelanggan tetap ayahku. Tetapi baru sekarang-sekarang saja ia membawa teman tampannya yang aku tidak tahu siapa. Sebenarnya, selama ia makan di Ichiraku, baru dua kali ia membuka topeng anbunya. Itu ia lakukan karena tuan hokage memaksanya membuka topengnya. Katanya, tuan hokage serasa makan bersama manusia kucing.

Kali pertama ia membuka topengnya, itu di awal musim semi ini. Saat itu, aku baru saja pulang dari Sunagakure dan disuruh ibu mengantar beberapa bahan untuk warung. Aku sangat malas datang ke warung ramen ayahku karena seringkali digoda oleh ninja-ninja sialan ketika ayahku sedang di dapur dan aku sedang mengurusi pembukuan di depan. Mereka bahkan seenaknya membuat panggilan 'Aya-chan' untukku. Menggelikan bukan? Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya aku hanya akan tersenyum paksa untuk menghindari ketidaksopanan terhadap pelanggan, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menghajar wajah-wajah mesum itu. Nah kembali lagi, Saat itu ayah sedang menghitung bahan-bahan di dapur dan menyuruhku melayani pelanggan. Aku baru saja menyajikan hakodate ramen dan kagoshima ramen saat tuan hokage menarik paksa topengnya dan lelaki tampan itu menahan tangannya menjaga agar topeng itu tidak lepas. Akhirnya, terjadilah pergulatan hebat di depan meja makan yang mengakibatkan hakodate ramen panas itu tumpah. Lelaki tampan yang hanya biasa menggumamkan sepatah kata menanggapi tuan hokage itu berteriak.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Nartuto?" ia berteriaksambil melepas topeng anbunya dengan frustasi, sepertinya tidak sadar. Aku yang telah kembali ke meja kasir di belakang dapat melihat dari celah meja di depanku bahwa lelaki itu sangat tampan. Matanya sekelam malam, rambut berwarna navy blue-nya yang mencuat seakan menambah pesona tersendiri . Wajahnya terlihat sangat mendukung dengan badan kekarnya.

"Teme, kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan membuka topengmu. Aku bosan mengobrol dengan manusia berkepala kucing sepertimu. Ahahaha, sudahlah hari ini biar kutraktir. Sudah-sudah, jangan marah ya. Ayame-chan, tolong hakudate ramennya satu lagi untuk Sasuke."

"Ah, baik. Silakan tunggu sebentar."

Hari itu, aku tahu dua hal. Pertama, namanya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke di Konoha hanya ada 1 orang yang mana orang tersebut berasal dari klan Uchiha. Kedua, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang menjadi pembicaraan selama 3 tahun di desa karena dia adalah seorang nukenin. Hari itu adalah kedatangannya yang ketiga kali di warung ramen ayah, hari itu juga aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang ninja pelarian.

Walaupun begitu, aku jadi semakin rajin membantu di warung ayahku. Aku datang terutama pada waktu malam.

Kali kedua aku melihat wajahnya adalah 3 hari yang lalu saat kami hampir menutup toko. Lagi-lagi ayah sedang didalam menghitung bahan-bahan untuk besok di belakang. Aku baru saja mengangkat kayu untuk menutup etalase. Sasuke datang mengenakan baju santai berwarna hitam, wajahnya segar sekali seperti habis mandi. Semoga saja waktu itu wajahku tidak terlihat bodoh didepannya.

"Maaf, apa sudah tutup?" Ia bertanya dengan suara baritone-nya, wangi sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku semakin berdebar.

"Ah, apa kau lapar? Aku baru saja akan menutup, tapi jika kau lapar aku akan buatkan untukmu."

"Iya, aku lapar sekali. Tolong hakodatenya ya, Ayame-san." Hari itu aku benar-benar senang, Sasuke ternyata mengetahui namaku.

Mengingat itu, aku sudah 3 hari ini tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan Sasuke dan membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan bersamanya. Aku tidak menyesal kembali dari Suna untuk membantu ayahku. Seakan terbuai sendiri dalam imajinasi ku, aku bahkan tak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain. Lelaki navy blue itu tidak mungkin 'kan menyimpan perasaan terhadap anak seorang pemilik warung ramen sepertiku. Yah, tapi kurasa…aku berhak mencintainya.

Kaki ini terus melangkahkan kakiku pulang, aku ingin menulis surat untuknya. Ya aku yakin sekali. Setelah melewati beberapa pertokoan, aku akan sampai didepan taman, dari taman lalu aku tinggal berbelok ke kiri dan disitulah rumahku. Aku terus berlari, hari mulai gelap. Aku akan menulis surat tentang perasaanku padanya lalu berjaga di Ichiraku jam 7 malam nanti. Saat melewati taman, aku melihat dua orang sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat belokan. Aku memelankan jalanku, sepertinya aku mengenal sekali postur tubuhnya. Ah wanita itu kan, ninja medis terkenal murid nona Tsunade. Ah ya benar, rambut merah mudanya itu sudah pasti dia Sakura-san dan…eh rambut mencuat itu kan..bukannya Sasuke? Aku berlari kea rah semak-semak dibelakang bangku mereka secara reflek. Apa-apaan sih Ayame? Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Argh.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Suara Sasuke terdengar jelas.

"Iya, aku bersedia Sasuke-kun."

"Apa kau siap mendapat cemoohan dari penduduk desa bila menikah dengan seorang ninja pelarian sepertiku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan bila ya, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah menunggumu kembali selama 3 tahun, aku mencintaimu."

Seketika, hatiku tertohok. Ternyata keduanya saling mencintai.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang menemui keluargamu besok malam. Tolong sampaikan pada orangtuamu."

Aku tak kuat lagi, aku terus berlari kearah rumah. Tak peduli bila mereka menyadari kehadiranku. Benar, anak seorang pemilik warung ramen sepertiku tidak pantas mendapatkan lelaki sepertimu. Sakura-san lah yang berhak.

.

.

Aku malu bila memikirkan bahwa baru saja aku merasa berhak mencintaimu.

Pada akhirnya, aku mengucapkan selamat karena kau dapat bersatu dengan orang yang kau cintai..

.

.

.

Ne Sasuke, never mind I'll find someone like you.

.

.

.

.

終わり

Please leave some feedback, would you? Thank you


End file.
